


Du soleil pour la journée

by malurette



Category: Natacha hôtesse de l'air
Genre: Family, Gen, Grandmothers, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Mamie a bien insisté : Natacha peut l'appeler à toute heure du jour. D'ailleurs, elle veut même qu'elle l'appelle chaque matin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Du soleil pour la journée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Natacha hôtesse de l’air  
>  **Personnages :** Natacha et sa grand-mère  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Walthéry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _The Early Hours before Dawn_ » (les petites heures du matin, avant l’aube) pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Natacha, hôtesse de l’air, sillonne le monde au gré des vols de sa compagnie aérienne et vit en décalage horaire semi permanent. Elle trouve toujours son travail exaltant et elle n’en est pas fatiguée, mais tout même, il lui vient parfois un coup de blues en arrivant dans une ville lointaine. Notamment quand les horaires ne se prêtent pas au tourisme, qu’il soit trop tôt ou trop tard, et alors pas question d’appeler sa mère ou une amie restée à l’heure de la Belgique : les tirer du lit en pleine nuit, ou ne serait-ce qu’aux aurores ? Seulement s’il se passait quelque chose de gravissime.  
En revanche, elle sait qu’elle peut toujours compter sur Mamie Natacha, la grand-mère bien-aimée dont elle porte le prénom. Toutes deux sont complices depuis longtemps et Mamie a été la première la soutenir dans son choix de carrière. 

Quand Natacha a voulu protester qu’il n’était pas question de la déranger n’importe quand, n’importe comment, qu’à son âge elle avait bien mérité sa retraite et son repos, Mamie l’a presque grondée.  
Dis donc jeune fille, je suis peut-être vieille mais pas encore complètement usée !  
Au contraire, elle a besoin de moins de sommeil qu’autrefois ; elle n’est plus capable de faire des nuits à rallonge, et elle affirme que les petites heures du matin sont les plus belles. Un bon café à déguster dans le jour qui s’apprête juste… Le monde appartient à celui ou celle qui se lève tôt ! Dans son jeune temps, elle a beaucoup peint ces heures ci, d’ailleurs, appréciant qu’elles soient comme volées au reste du monde endormi, sans la vulgarité des nuits blanches qui laissent entendre la débauche ou la tristesse des insomnies. 

« Donc. N’hésite pas à appeler de n’importe où dans le monde, n’importe quand dans la journée, et la journée est très, très large pour moi. Même la nuit si tu veux. Raconte-moi tout ! les petits ennuis, les gros soucis, les plus belles réussites aussi, ou simplement pour m’entendre te dire que je t’aime… »  
Mamie ne se contentera pas d’une collection de cartes postales pour touristes : elle entend bien profiter pleinement de la formidable invention du téléphone pour avoir des mots en direct portant un véritable ressenti. 

« Tu sais que j’ai fait le tour du monde en avion quand j’avais ton âge ? Bien sûr c’était avant que je rencontre ton grand-père… et quel scandale à l’époque ! Ton arrière-grand-père jurait que personne ne voudrait m’épouser après une démonstration aussi folle, mais regarde comme les choses ont tourné… Ah, ça n’était pas comme maintenant, avec tous ces contrôles, ces géants du ciel, ces machins électroniques… »  
Natacha se garde bien pourtant de faire à Mamie le récit de ses mésaventures, choisissant soigneusement seulement les morceaux les plus beaux de ses aventures, pour la divertir sans l’inquiéter, mais Mamie est sagace et tenace et a ses propres sources d’information et ses propres opinions sur comment marchent les choses du monde. 

« N’essaie pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, ma chérie. Et parle-moi donc de là où tu es, dis-moi à quoi ça se ressemble et voyons à quel point ça a changé par rapport à mes souvenirs ! Oui, même avant le lever du soleil, comme ça quelle que soit la météo ça remplira toute ma journée à venir de rêve et de joie. »


End file.
